In today's technology landscape, there is an ever-increasing demand for smaller and more compact computing devices, such as mobile devices, laptop computers, etc. However, as such demand increases, so does the demand for faster and more efficient performance of such devices. In this regard, some designers and manufacturers of computing devices struggle with the balancing the demands for both size and performance.
Certain devices include housings or enclosures that are made of metal or other similar materials which are not RF (radio frequency) transparent. In this regard, communications modules placed within the housing or enclosure of the device may not receive incoming RF signals from external sources, since such signals may be blocked by the housing or enclosure.